Busqueda
by Obed.Beltran.E
Summary: Arato Hisako ha estado 8 años buscando algo, después de una visita al director de Totsuki, esta cada vez mas cerca de encontrarlo
1. Chapter 1

Shokugeki no Souma ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

Arato Hisako estaba caminando por un distrito comercial, buscando el comedor "Yukihira", donde según el director de la Academia Totsuki, Nakiri Senzaemon, podría encontrar la información que buscaba.

¿Y cuál era esa información?, era bien sabido por todo Totsuki que cuando la 92va generación estaba en tercer año, el momento que todos y nadie esperaba llego, el 2do lugar de los 10 consejeros, Yukihira Souma, reto al 1er puesto, Nakiri Erina a un Shokugeki. Todos esperaban la respuesta de Erina, creían que lo rechazaría en el acto, pero no fue así.

-¿Cuáles son tus condiciones, y que ganaría yo de todo esto?- Souma se rasco la barbilla mientras pensaba, de repente, sonrió y la gente alrededor pudo notar vapor saliendo de las comisuras de sus labios.

-El tema será libre, igual que los ingredientes, presentaremos nuestro mejor plato, si yo gano, me darás el primer puesto y te quedaras con el mío, si yo pierdo, renunciare a la cocina, jamás volveré a cocinar, y te llevare a una reunión privada entre tú y… - Sonrió de nuevo – Saiba Joichiro.

Los ojos de Erina se abrieron como platos, Yukihira Souma, el cocinero de segunda, conocía a su ídolo, y lo que era peor, podría preparar una reunión con él, no lo quería creer, pero las reglas de los Shokugeki eran absolutas, no podía proponer eso, si realmente no podía hacerlo.

Por su parte, Souma sonreía, liberando vapor por la boca, cosa que los alumnos habían considerado su marca de seriedad, y de desafío. Después de un tiempo los alumnos le pusieron un apodo que rivalizaba con el de su padre, Yukihira Souma era llamado Indra entre sus compañeros, en honor al dios Hindú de la guerra.

Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que Erina admiraba a su padre, se lo guardo y pidió a los que lo sabían que no se lo revelaran, cosa que para Hisako fue muy difícil, pero había una razón para no decírselo a Erina, era el As bajo la manga de Souma, Erina no podría negarse a poder encontrarse con Joichiro, y así fue, Erina acepto y el Shokugeki se realizó, el resultado fue impactante después de ver lo mucho que ambos se habían esforzado, estaban empezando a pensar que sería un empate, pero nadie se creyó el resultado.

Yukihira Souma derroto a la lengua de Dios, y desde ese momento se mantuvo en la cima de Totsuki, se graduó siendo el mejor de su generación, y después, volvió a lo que ahora era, su comedor, puesto que unos días antes de la graduación logro otro de sus objetivos, venció a su padre en una batalla de cocina, y este último, le cedió el puesto como dueño del comedor Yukihira.

Todos sabían que ese sería el destino de Souma, si ibas a su comedor, lo encontrarías ahí, eso era bien sabido por toda la academia, lo que nadie esperaba es lo que le paso a Erina, después de graduarse, desapareció del mundo de la cocina.

Hisako había preguntado a todos los integrantes de la elite 10 de su generación por ella, 3er puesto, Hayama Akira, le contesto que si quería saberlo, él no era el indicado para decírselo.

4to puesto, Kurokiba Ryou, había dicho que ella seguía en el campo de batalla de la cocina, buscando reclamar lo que había perdido.

5to puesto, Nakiri Alice, con una sonrisa juguetona le había dicho, "Esta donde sabe que no la buscaran".

6to puesto, Tadokoro Megumi, sonrió y le dijo que tendría que seguir buscando.

7mo puesto, Takumi Aldini, él había sido el peor, se había reído de ella y le dijo que si seguía preguntando nunca iba a encontrarla.

Después de la burla de Aldini, Hisako desistió de preguntarle a los demás de su generación, ella se había graduado en 8vo puesto, así que si ella no sabía dónde estaba Erina, era imposible que los demás lo hicieran.

Así que su última opción había sido, preguntarle directamente a su abuelo, que de seguro lo sabría.

-He preguntado a todos los que estuvieron con nosotros en la elite 10, al menos los de nuestra generación, y todos parecen saber dónde está Erina-sama, pero ninguno quiso decírmelo- estaba frente al director, desesperada por saber el paradero de su amiga.

-No parece, lo saben, pero la encontraron buscando otra cosa, no te lo dicen pues existe una condición a la que ellos se sumaron, aunque he de suponer que no le preguntaste a Souma- ante esto Hisako se mostró confundida.

-¿Incluso Yukihira Souma?, pero si él está en su comedor, aislado de la cocina de todas las demás personas, es imposible que él sepa donde esta- ante eso, Senzaemon rio a carcajadas, cuando se calmó le acerco a Hisako una pequeña tarjeta con una dirección y un nombre "Comedor Yukihira".

-Si bien, no puedo decirte donde está puesto que yo también soy parte de esa condición, nunca me dijeron que no te puedo dar una pista, tu búsqueda casi se acaba, ahí encontraras la respuesta que nadie más pudo darte- sonrió y se retiró de la silla en la que estaba, dejándola sola con la tarjeta en las manos.

Y ahora se encontraba caminando por el distrito comercial, donde supuso encontraría el comedor Yukihira, algunas veces había recibido invitaciones de conocidos suyos para darle una visita, pero siempre se había negado, hacía ya 8 años que no había visto a Souma, y también a Erina.

Cuando por fin encontró el comedor se impresiono, esperaba que fuera menos extravagante, se veía desde muchísimo antes de llegar, tenía 3 pisos, de los cuales solo el segundo tenia ventanas grandes, en el letrero fue donde encontró lo más impresionante para ella, en una esquina se encontraba la leyenda "For Everyone and Gourmet". Así que sus suposiciones eran incorrectas, Yukihira Souma había continuado cocinando de acuerdo a su posición, ese era el restaurante de un primer puesto de Totsuki, después de tomar nota de la fachada, entro para encontrar mesas de madera y mucha gente, comiendo alegremente y deleitándose de los platillos que Souma preparaba, un joven vestido con una playera negra como la que el solía vestir y un mandil por debajo de la cintura la abordo y la dirigió a una mesa donde espero el menú, que no llego.

En su lugar una niña de unos 7 - 8 años se acercó a ella, era bastante mona en los ojos de Hisako, cabello rojo y ojos dorados, cabello lacio a los hombros, recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, sin dudarlo un segundo, la hija de Souma.

Al principio Hisako pensó que tomaría su orden, pero al contrario, la niña le hizo un comentario que sonaría raro para cualquier persona ajena a Totsuki.

-Papi dice que quiere que usted sea juez en un… Shogumegi?- la niña ladeo la cabeza y volteo a ver hacia unas cortinas, que sin duda tapaban la cocina y dejaban el suspenso de la preparación del platillo, algo raro para la personalidad de Souma, pensó Hisako.

-¿No querrás decir Shokugeki?- le sonrió a la niña y esta asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el asiento central en la barra, justo detrás de las cortinas que tapaban la cocina.

-Wow, otra vez tenemos a alguien nuevo como juez- escucho los comentarios de la gente detrás de ella.

-Qué suerte poder comer los platillos especiales de Souma-

-No solo eso, es raro que los niños sean jueces también, eso solo pasa cuando vienen amigos de Souma-chan a comer- la gente reía mientras esperaban que los platillos estuvieran listos, detrás de la cortina, solo se podía escuchar el sonido típico de la cocina, en ese momento noto que en un costado a ella había otro niño, era unos 2 años más pequeño que la otra, con cabello pelirrojo igual que Souma, pero sus ojos eran más una combinación entre morado y dorado, un color que Hisako nunca había visto, jugueteaba moviendo los pies en la silla, la actitud de cualquier niño, sonreía esperando la comida de sus padres.

Y de repente lo escucho, el sonido de platos chocando contra la barra, había 6 de ellos, 2 para cada uno, lo normal para un Shokugeki, pero se veían virtualmente iguales, así que decidió preguntarle algo al niño más pequeño.

-¿Cuál es el plato que cocino tu papa?- sonrió y el niño la miro como si esa pregunta fuera muy rara, pero le respondió la sonrisa y muy alegremente le contesto.

-El plato de papa es el que tiene bordes azules, el plato que cocino mami es el de los bordes rojos- jugueteaba con los cubiertos esperando que les dieran la orden.

-¿Quieres mucho a tu mami verdad?- Hisako quería saber quién era ella, aunque las señales estuvieran puestas alrededor de ella como luces en una pista de aterrizaje.

-¡Mas a mami que a papi!- el niño grito fuerte, y detrás de la cortina escucho el quejido de Souma.

-Eso duele Hisao, papi te quiere mucho también- la niña a su otro lado también dijo algo.

-Pues yo los quiero a los dos igual- escucho suspiros adentro de la cocina y la respuesta de Souma.

-Gracias Megu, mami y papi te compraran helado el fin de semana, ahora, creo que hemos hecho esperar mucho a nuestra invitada- Hisako estaba segura, Souma sabía que ella estaba ahí, solo la estaba molestando, entonces miro al platillo que tenía enfrente, era un simple omurice, nada del otro mundo, ni para Souma ni su esposa –Por favor pruébenlo-

Los niños rompieron el omurice y entonces Hisako noto que no era un simple omurice, era el Curry Risotto Omurice que Souma había preparado para la Autumn Election, cuando empezó a comer lo noto, la calidez de la comida, el amor hacia su familia, la búsqueda del infinito, la esencia de aquel que está en la cima de la cocina, no pudo evitar sentir que se derretía ante el poder del aroma y del sabor que la comida le daba, cuando recobro la razón, los niños ya empezaban con el plato de su madre, ella igualmente lo hizo, y noto prácticamente lo mismo, la misma sensación y sabor que con el platillo de Souma, pero a la vez más refinado y digno, no podía describirlo en palabras, era igual, pero a la vez tan diferente de él que Souma había preparado.

Y los niños dieron su veredicto

-¡El de papi sabe mejor!- Hisao grito y pudo escuchar las risas de todos los del comedor, por su lado Megu fue más reservada.

-A mí me gusto más el de mami- podía notar en la voz de la niña que se sentía contenta de la comida de sus padres, y sobretodo que para ella la cocina de mamá era la mejor de todas.

-He de ser justa, la comida de Yukihira es mejor- pero luego noto su error –perdón, la de Souma es mejor, por muy poco, pero mejor- escucho la risa de Souma desde el interior, se quedó esperando algo más, pero solo escucho como Souma llamaba a un par de meseros y les decía que levantaran las cortinas, que ya no las necesitaban abajo, eso ultimo le parecía raro a Hisako, que Souma se escondiera hasta el día que ella llegara a comer a su restaurante, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no se ocultaba el, cuando los meseros levantaron las cortinas que cubrían la cocina se puso a llorar, nunca se había sentido tan tonta y nunca había pensado que sería tan fácil, cuando las cortinas subieron, parada junto a Souma estaba ella.

Nakiri Erina.

Hasta Souma se impresiono que Hisako se pusiera a llorar, pero sonrió cuando su hija se acercó a ella y le pregunto.

-¿One-chan, por qué lloras?- Hisako miro a la niña y sonrió.

-Por nada pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?- mientras se secaba las lágrimas la niña le contesto.

-Yukihira Megu- Sonrió y volteo a ver a su madre, siempre le decía que debía decir su nombre completo, Erina le sonrió y salió de la cocina, se paró junto a Hisako y le dio un abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa Hisako, por qué lloras?- Hisako volvió a llorar al sentir el abrazo de Erina.

-Es que yo, estuve tanto tiempo buscándola, y nadie me quería decir donde estaba, hasta Takumi Aldini se rio de mi por no poder encontrarla, y estaba aquí, cocinando para gente normal, con Yukihira Souma- se aferró a Erina y esta no pudo más que sonreír, al igual que Souma detrás de la barra, que se encogió de hombros.

-Ellos no son personas normales, son nuestros clientes, además, no encuentro nada de malo con trabajar en el comedor de mi familia- entonces Hisako reacciono a muchas cosas y empezó a tartamudear.

-N-Nakiri Erina, T-T-Tiene dos Hi-Hijos Y T-Trabaja en el comedor de su F-Familia, que es el de Yu-Yu-YUKIHIRA SOUMA!- se soltó de los brazos de Erina y volteo a ver al pelirrojo detrás de la barra, pero Erina calmo su ira poniéndole una mano en el hombro, cuando Hisako la vio, se arrepintió por un segundo, pues miro decepción en los ojos de Erina.

-Yukihira Erina, por favor, Hisako, no le grites a mi esposo- agacho la cabeza y escucho como Souma decía que ya casi era hora de cerrar, los niños subieron las escaleras y Erina y Souma empezaron a despedirse de los clientes, como hacían todos los días, Hisako solo se pudo quedar sentada con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Erina y Souma limpiaron y luego llevaron a Hisako al tercer piso, al pasar por el segundo, esta última pudo notar como había 2 personas, que parecían ser meseros, acomodando mesas y sillas, en el restaurante Gourmet de los Yukihira.

Había pasado como media hora en la cual Erina y Souma le explicaron la situación actual a Hisako.

Se habían casado después de graduarse, una de las cosas que casi nadie sabía es que Erina y Souma se comprometieron poco tiempo después de su Shokugeki, puesto que Erina buscaba vencer a Souma, sin proponérselo, se enamoraron y se comprometieron, al terminar la escuela, Erina siguió a su novio a su casa y a su comedor, donde vivieron juntos durante todo ese tiempo, con las llegadas esporádicas de Joichiro, que cuando Erina supo, era el padre de Souma, no pudo creerlo y pensó que estaban jugando con ella, en algún momento, le pidió el divorcio a Souma, que no tuvo más que mostrarle su registro de nacimiento y fotos de cuando era pequeño.

Eventualmente tuvieron hijos, Souma comento que los antojos de Erina habían sido bastante raros, a lo que ella contesto que eran exageradamente raros, en más de una ocasión había pedido comer las recetas extrañas de calamar con mantequilla de maní o mermelada que Souma preparaba, la mayor vergüenza que ella sentía era, que en realidad, le habían parecido deliciosos.

Hisao y Megu eran bastante ajenos a la situación en la que se encontraban sus padres, como dos de los chefs más conocidos del mundo, que durante las noches llevaban un restaurante Gourmet en el segundo piso de su casa, en el cual, para su asombro, solo atendían por reservación, así que solo necesitaban uno o dos meseros, y la ayuda de algunos cocineros para hacer las cosas más rápido, lo que más le impresiono a Hisako, es que toda la Elite 10 de su generación, excepto ella, había al menos una vez, cocinado en el restaurante con ellos, y Tadokoro se había quedado a trabajar con ellos de planta, era según Erina, el punto especial y cariñoso que le solía faltar a la cocina de Souma y ella.

Al preguntar por la condición especial en la que se había mantenido su matrimonio y localización escondida, la respuesta la dio Souma.

-No queríamos que no nos dejaran vivir, Totsuki puede ser muy demandante si eres talentoso, queríamos vivir relativamente tranquilos, la condición que pusimos fue que no se informara sobre el paradero de Erina ni nuestro matrimonio hasta que todos los chefs de nuestra generación hubieran venido al menos una vez a comer en el comedor común, y que mientras esa condición no fuera cumplida, no aceptaríamos ninguna propuesta de Totsuki, ni mucho menos atender a gente que viniera a buscarnos para pedirnos participaciones especiales a eventos y esas cosas-

-Entonces, por eso es que todos sabían dónde estaban y no me quisieron decir nada?- Hisako se cubrió la cara con las manos, la humillación que había recibido de Takumi Aldini era, en realidad, justificada.

-La verdad es que solo faltabas tú de hacernos una visita- Erina sonrió al decirle eso a Hisako.

-Ahora vamos a tener más trabajo, estoy considerando aceptar la propuesta de Kurokiba de trabajar aquí- soma se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿¡Estás loco!?, ¿de verdad quieres tener al perro loco de Kurokiba en nuestra cocina?, va a terminar apoderándose de ella- Erina reñía a Souma que solo le sonreía, hasta que le contesto.

-No dije que fuera a aceptarlo, solo necesitamos un cocinero más, con eso debería bastarnos, no tiene que ser necesariamente Kurokiba- Sonrió y Hisako miro a Indra de nuevo, y la estaba mirando a ella.

-Está bien, pensare en ello, pero primero tengo que procesar todo esto- suspiro y les sonrió a ambos.

En ese momento escucharon pasos subiendo las escaleras, y de repente, apareció Megumi Tadokoro en su uniforme de cocinera de Yukihira, que se sorprendió y sonrió a Hisako.

-Hace tiempo que esperaba verte por aquí, Hisako-chan- Hisako solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, entonces Megumi se giró y hablo con voz preocupada.

-Souma-kun, Erina-chan, un mensajero de Totsuki dejo esto- les entrego un sobre a cada uno, Souma rio y Erina suspiro.

-El abuelo te dijo que vinieras aquí verdad?- Hisako asintió ante la pregunta de Erina –Ya me extrañaba que tardaran tanto en localizarnos, y precisamente nos da una semana para prepararnos, no sé qué piensa- Souma seguía con la sonrisa en los labios mientras leía el contenido del sobre.

-¿Qué pasa?, de que se trata eso?- Tadokoro pregunto intrigada, Souma entro en su modo Indra y con mucha seriedad contesto.

-Totsuki quiere que nos presentemos a la concentración infernal, quieren que los primeros en saber de nuestro regreso al mundo culinario sean, los pobres chicos de primero de preparatoria-

Erina y Souma sonrieron y se miraron con fuego en los ojos, esos pobres niños tendrían que satisfacer a la Lengua de Dios, y a Indra, el Dios de la Guerra.

Hasta ahí llega todo, gracias por leer, si bien esto puede quedarse en un One-Shot, con suficientes ideas debería ser capaz de hacerlo una historia de al menos 5 capítulos, espero con ansias sus comentarios y recomendaciones, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban en un vestíbulo detrás de un telón, esperando a que Doujima terminara su discurso para pasar y tener un primer vistazo de los alumnos de la 102ma generación de Totsuki. Se encontraban en los hoteles de lujo de Totsuki, asistiendo como instructores a lo que ellos conocían como "La concentración demoniaca".

Las 6 personas que se encontraban presentes estaban muy serias, ya casi era su momento de pasar al escenario y la persona que tenía que dar el discurso de presentación no llegaba. Casi todos estaban guardando su enojo para el momento oportuno, pero de repente escucharon el sonido de gente caminando, demasiadas pisadas puesto que esperaban a 2 personas, no pudieron más que sonreír cuando la familia Yukihira entro al vestíbulo, llevaban su ropa estándar de cocina, incluidos los 2 pequeños que los acompañaban, que paseaban la vista de un lugar a otro, maravillándose por todo lo que veían.

\- Estábamos empezando a creer que se habían perdido – Akira Hayama suspiro al voltear a ver a la familia que si bien se veía "normal", los dos padres demostraron su cansancio en una sola frase.

\- Hemos tenido que evadir a un grupo de periodistas que nos estuvieron siguiendo todo el camino, la noticia fue demasiado contundente para muchos, pensando en que por 8 años nadie supo nada de nosotros – Yukihira Souma no podía evitar reírse de la situación, al contrario de su esposa que se veía por mucho, exasperada.

\- Tía Alice! – Hisao acababa de notar la presencia de su tía Alice, y no podía evitar sentirse feliz por encontrarla, después de todo, siempre le daba algún dulce cuando los visitaba.

\- Hisao-kun, has crecido desde la última vez que te vi, eres demasiado grande para que tía Alice te siga regalando dulces – Alice solía jugarle muchas bromas a su sobrino, ponía caras demasiado tiernas cuando ella no le quería regalar dulces.

\- Pero mami dice que sigo siendo un niño, entonces sí puedo comer dulces! Incluso papa come dulces de vez en cuando – Hisao no se dio por vencido y trato de obtener ese dulce, Alice solo sonrió y se sacó un par de paletas para darle a sus dos sobrinos, aunque Megu no se notara muy emocionada con los dulces después de lanzar una mirada del otro lado.

\- Hay demasiada gente, son cientos de ellos – hablo con un tono de impresión demasiado exagerado, su padre sonrió y dispuesto a impresionarla más le dijo la cifra exacta de personas que había en el lugar.

\- Son 1103 personas Megu, son estudiantes de la escuela del abuelo Senzaemon – Megu se giró con los ojos como platos, 1103 personas en el mismo sitio, ella solo veía tantas personas cuando iban al parque de diversiones, no podía mantenerse seria.

\- Y pueden darles clases a todas esas personas? Ustedes son solo 8… - Souma y Erina sonrieron a su hija.

\- Podemos, cuando estábamos estudiando estuvimos en esta concentración, y no recuerdo ningún problema con los instructores, además, para el ultimo día más de la mitad de ellos ya no estarán aquí – Erina había tratado de no decirle a sus hijos que los que volvían a casa no volvían a la escuela, Megu era muy sensible y se molestaría al saber que sus padres expulsarían estudiantes, preferían guardarle el secreto a tratar con una hija enojada.

Megu se relajó y fue a jugar con su hermano, eran por mucho los dos más pequeños en todo el hotel, solo se tenían entre ellos para no aburrirse.

\- No me sorprende que los trajeran, pero no les darán problemas a la hora de las tareas? – Hayama seguía siendo bastante serio y les mantenía un respeto muy especial a Souma y Erina, eran después de todo, las únicas dos personas que lo habían superado.

\- Estarán con nosotros en las tareas, no debería ser problema –

\- Yukihira, has considerado mi oferta de trabajar con ustedes? – Kurokiba Ryou había abierto la boca por primera vez después de llegar al hotel, estaba calmado como cuando no estaba cocinando, en realidad sus intenciones no eran las que podrían llegar a creer las personas que lo conocían, quería estar cerca de Souma y Erina para entender cómo podían haber superado a todos los de su generación, sin verdaderas intenciones de derrotarlos, para Kurokiba, Souma y Erina tenían algo que el aún no había encontrado.

Kurokiba Ryou era lento cuando se trataba de relacionarse con las personas, y aun no había descubierto los sentimientos que le tenían, y que el mismo tenia guardados dentro de sí mismo, al considerarlos innecesarios a la hora de cocinar.

\- Lo siento Ryou, pero aun no nos decidimos, Hisako también quiere trabajar con nosotros – Souma había puesto la bomba y si había un problema, no sería el solo el que lidiaría con eso.

\- Oye! No lo hagas ver como que fue mi decisión, me lo pediste porque Erina-sama no quiere tener a Kurokiba en su cocina – Y la bomba explotó, Souma, Hisako y Kurokiba empezaron a discutir, mientras los demás solo sonreían al recordar su época en la secundaria y sus interminables discusiones cuando estaban en la mesa de los 10 consejeros.

Alice se acercó a Erina, mientras esta se giraba para tener a sus hijos en su campo de visión, sintió a su prima acercarse y le prestó atención, Alice utilizo el ruido de sus compañeros para tener una charla bastante seria con Erina.

\- Son bastante parecidos a Souma y a ti – Erina empezó a notar el ambiente tensarse sobre ellas dos, empezó a recordar sus últimos meses en Totsuki.

\- Son más parecidos a el que a mí, realmente no quisiera que se parecieran a mí – Erina hizo una mueca y Alice se rio.

\- Así que mami no quiere que sus hijos sean como ella, eso es raro – Sonrió y Erina sintió el ambiente tensarse más – A mí me hubiera gustado que se parecieran a mí –Alice seguía sonriendo, pero erina ya empezaba a sentir el rumbo de la conversación.

\- Que crees que pensarían Hisao y Megu si supieran que Tía Alice quisiera ser su mami? – Erina se giró para ver a una Alice que sobre todo, seguía sonriendo.

\- Te lo digo una vez más, no lo sabía, nunca nadie me dijo nada, sigues teniéndome rencor por eso? – Erina hablaba en voz baja, no quería que sus hijos escucharan su conversación, Alice entendió eso y también hablo en voz baja.

\- Te robaste a mi novio, después de ese maldito Shokugeki, te paseabas por la estrella polar buscando recuperar el primer puesto, eso solo logro que Souma se alejara de mí, dejo de cocinar para mí y empezó a cocinar para ganarte, cuando me dejo hacía más de 1 mes que no lo veía… por supuesto que te sigo teniendo rencor, de no haber sido por ti esos dos niños serian mis hijos… - Alice abrió los ojos y Erina sintió una descarga bajarle por la espina dorsal, hacía años que sabía que su prima le tenía un rencor profundo por haberle robado a Souma, aunque ella nunca supo que eran una pareja.

\- Nunca me lo dijiste, no había forma… - Erina fue detenida a media frase.

\- Toda la escuela lo sabía, mis padres y el abuelo lo habían aceptado, Souma era parte de la familia, mamá y papá decían que cuando cocinábamos juntos era como si bailáramos y me dices que no lo sabias, hablar con su familia sobre esas cosas es demasiado trivial para la lengua de dios? Espero el día en que ya no estés para poder recuperar a Souma… No lo olvides– Alice estaba liberando su dosis de odio hacia Erina, la que casi empezaba a llorar, de no ser porque Doujima los acababa de llamar al escenario, y a Souma que corto la tensión con su humor.

\- Muy bien chicos, es hora de hacer temblar a unos cuantos estudiantes – y como si hubiera sido planeado, todos parecieron cambiar de personalidad, hasta la cariñosa Tadokoro, que había estado escuchando a Alice y Erina.

Tadokoro Megumi se lamentaba el nunca haberle dicho sus sentimientos al pelirrojo, cuando se enteró que Souma y Erina se habían casado se desmorono, para luego hacerse creer a si misma que con trabajar a su lado le bastaba, pero no era así, ella también quisiera haber sido la madre de Hisao y Megu.

Y pasaron al escenario uno tras otro, Arato Hisako, Takumi Aldini, Tadokoro Megumi, Nakiri Alice, Kurokiba Ryou, Hayama Akira, Yukihira Erina y Yukihira Souma, al verlos subir al escenario, algunos alumnos empezaron a gritar y a lamentarse la mala suerte que habían tenido.

\- Estamos perdidos! –

\- Por qué a nosotros!? – muchos otros empezaron a cuestionar el miedo de sus compañeros.

\- No podríamos tener peor suerte! son los 8 graduados de la generación de las joyas, la única generación de Totsuki en la que se graduaron más de 5! estamos muertos, nuestra carrera termina aquí! – Arriba del escenario, Souma no pudo evitar sonreír ante los estudiantes, así que así era como se sentía estar arriba y ver el sufrimiento de los alumnos.

\- Buenas a todos! Yo realmente nunca he sido bueno con los discursos así que tratare de ser lo más breve posible – Souma se había colocado frente al micrófono y empezó a dar su pequeño e intimidante discurso, pues justo después de la introducción entro en su modo Indra.

\- Comida Medicinal, Comida Italiana, Servicio, Gastronomía Molecular, Comidas de mar, Especias, Comida Gourmet y Comida para las masas, esas son nuestras especialidades, en el transcurso de esta semana estaremos probándolos en cada una de estas ramas, cuando nosotros consideremos que no cumplen con el requerimiento mínimo que deben de tener, se van a casa, si no cumplen nuestras ordenes, se van a casa, si no actúan como verdaderos chefs, se van a casa, esta semana son nuestros empleados, y cuando nosotros consideremos que no valen la pena, se van a casa, que tengan una buena semana y espero que muchos de ustedes consigan llegar hasta el final. –

Entonces Souma se retiró a tomar su lugar en la fila, entonces Hisako se colocó frente al micrófono, y se presentó ante los alumnos.

\- Mi nombre es Arato Hisako, el mundo de la cocina me conoce como la diosa de la medicina, no tengo más que agregar a lo anterior, espero que cumplan con las expectativas que tengo de ustedes – detrás de ella Takumi se acercó al micrófono.

\- Bongiorno, Mi nombre es Takumi Aldini, soy mitad italiano mitad japonés, en Totsuki solían llamarme Cavaliere della luna – Sin decir nada más se retiró dando pasa a Tadokoro.

\- Hola a todos, me llamo Tadokoro Megumi, la gente suele llamarme La dama del sol, realmente les deseo mucha suerte a todos y espero que muchos de ustedes se queden al final de la semana – volvió a su lugar mientras se sonrojaba al decir el apodo que le habían puesto en Totsuki, pero esa había sido una de las peticiones de Doujima, puesto que su generación era más conocida por sus apodos que por sus nombres, pocos alumnos sabían quienes era sin escuchar su apodo, pero mientras los escuchaban y se daban cuenta de que eran las leyendas que se contaban por Totsuki, poco a poco todos se empezaron a poner pálidos.

-Hola Hola, yo soy Nakiri Alice, me llaman La enviada del cielo, así que espero que sus comidas sean capaces de satisfacer mi paladar, si no… - Regreso a su lugar riendo, al pasar a su lado, Kurokiba se empezaba a amarrar su banda de cocina y entro en su modo berserk.

\- Yo soy el Perro loco, Kurokiba Ryou, Si son débiles, ninguno de ustedes tendrá un lugar en mi cocina! Si no tienen fuerza, su comida no vale nada para mí! La cocina es un campo de batalla, y ustedes tendrán que pelear conmigo! – Los pocos que se mantenían serios cayeron en la cuenta de que las historias que se contaban sobre ellos no eran exageraciones, si tenían suerte, menos de un cuarto de todos ellos volverían a la escuela.

Hayama saco una vaina de canela de una bolsa y empezó a olerla a la vez que se acercaba al micrófono, cuando llego, Souma no pudo evitar recordar a shinomiya.

\- Tu, el chico que está detrás de la chica de coletas, regresas a casa – el chico se puso más pálido y empezó a gritar alegando para que no lo enviaran a casa.

\- Tu perfume, es demasiado penetrante, eso arruinaría el olor de las especias, y el efecto que quiero dar a mis platillos, por tu culpa podría perder clientes, te vas a casa – dio una olfateada a la canela para luego continuar a lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Yo soy Hayama Akira, El sultán de las especias, si no son capaces de impresionarme antes de que su plato llegue a la mesa, tendrán suerte si decido que vale la pena que se queden – Souma rio ante la seriedad de Hayama, pero él sabía que solo lo hacía para intimidar a los pobres alumnos, igual que Erina estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Yukihira Erina, La lengua de Dios, basta decir, no cualquier comida tiene el honor de tocar mi lengua, y no espero que la de ninguno de ustedes valga la pena – Se sacudió el cabello, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a su lugar sonriendo, Souma recordó los primeros encuentros que tuvo con ella, de verdad era buena para mantener la impresión de ser mejor que todos. Le dio una sonrisa a su esposa y camino al micrófono.

\- Mi nombre, Yukihira Souma, Apodos tengo muchos, me han llamado cocinero de segunda, hijo de Asura, y muchos otros, pero ustedes me conocen como Indra, el dios de la guerra. No pienso dejar que nadie que no es capaz de satisfacer a sus clientes y darles lo que les piden regrese a Totsuki – se dio la vuelta y todos bajaron del escenario, para que Doujima diera las ultimas indicaciones, pero pocos prestaron atención, les había impresionado lo que escucharon de erina.

\- Me están diciendo que los 2 primeros puestos de la 92da generación están casados?! – eso fue lo último que escucharon las 8 joyas antes de tirarse a sus sillas, era demasiado estresante mantener esa fachada que tenían, en especial para Souma, todos parecían demasiado cansados para lo poco que hablaron.

\- Enserio, no puedo soportar la vergüenza de haber dicho eso – Tadokoro estaba sonrojada y parecía a punto de derramar lágrimas.

\- De verdad, a quien se les ocurrieron esos apodos!? – Hisako cubrió su cara con sus manos tratando de ocultare por la vergüenza.

\- Vamos chicos, no es tan malo… o sí? – A Souma, quien nunca había prestado especial atención a esas cosas nunca le habían molestado los apodos que vestía su persona.

\- Para alguien como Tadokoro y yo es demasiado, enserio, Diosa de la medicina!? A quien se le ocurrió!? – Hisako empezó a patalear mientras hacia una rabieta.

Después de lograr calmar a Hisako y Megumi, los antiguos alumnos empezaron a conversar sobre las tareas que harían a los alumnos, todos quedaron impresionados con las tareas de Souma y Erina, sin duda, les darían dolores de cabeza a los pobres chicos.

Junto con los demás alumnos, mientras todos palidecían por la noticia sobre los instructores, 3 personas se notaban demasiado serenas.

\- Qué opinas de esto, padre? – Un muchacho de cabello blanco, con un mechón negro hablo con una voz alegre hacia aquel que estaba a su lado.

\- Yo? Que va, esto puede ser entretenido, no somos tan malos cocineros después de todo – A pesar de la forma despreocupada en que hablaba, aun se podía ver como esta persona se mantenía serena, y sobretodo, que seguía hablando en serio.

\- La derrota no es una opción hermano, estas personas no podrán detenernos, no deben detenernos, tenemos un objetivo que cumplir – Con una voz profunda, a la derecha del peliblanco se encontraba otra persona, de cabello negro con un mechón blanco, y ojos morados, mirando al lugar de donde salieron y a donde entraron los instructores

\- Quienes? – De la nada escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, los tres se giraron para ver a otro chico, de gafas y cabello largo, semi recogido en una media cola de caballo, con una mirada aburrida, o tal vez, los ojos de alguien que acaba de despertar

\- Oh, Obed, tienes mucho aquí?, alguien te ha dicho que deberías hacer más ruido al caminar? – El más alto de los tres, aquel que fue llamado "padre" empezó a hablar hacia el recién llegado, mientras caminaba hacia él, y en un intento de saludarlo lanzo un golpe a su hombro, que fue detenido por Obed con un movimiento extraño, para luego hacer al "padre" inclinarse.

\- Tú me lo dices, todo el tiempo, Oh, lo siento… reflejo – Cuando soltó de su agarre a su compañero, otro de sus compañeros retomo la palabra, mientras "el padre" estiraba su brazo para reducir el dolor que había sentido.

\- La generación de las joyas serán nuestros instructores, sonaban intimidantes, pero según la información que tenemos… -

\- Probablemente sea una fachada, verdad Troy? – El peliblanco termino la frase de su "hermano", el que solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Voy a decir, me sorprende, no esperaba que nos pusieran un obstáculo tan grande – Obed respondió mientras miraba al escenario, y a la vez, al resto de su curso que aún no recobraba el color.

\- No sabemos porque, pero supongo que lo averiguaremos, por dios Obed, espero el día en que no termines haciéndome una llave – padre respondió, mientras seguía frotando y girando su brazo, con una mueca extraña, entre dolor y risa, enmarcándose en su rostro.

\- Peter… el día que no trates de golpearme no lo hare- Obed suspiro- no hago esas cosas por gusto y lo sabes – Girándose hacia el hermano de Troy, Obed solo pudo quedarse callado, después de esto Peter, se giró al escenario.

\- Vamos chicos, nos esperan de regreso en el dormitorio, no podemos terminar aquí, tenemos un gran camino que recorrer, solo sigamos caminando hacia adelante, juntos, hasta que los Shokugekis nos lleven por caminos distintos. -

Y así los cuatro miraron el escenario, sus oponentes, los instructores estaban detrás, y ellos sabían que era su primer paso, si querían llegar a la cima, este seria, el primero de muchos obstáculos, todos y cada uno, más difíciles que el anterior.

Para ellos, La concentración demoniaca, acababa de empezar.

Muy bien… Aquí esta, un segundo capítulo, he de decir que tenía bastante escrito pero aun no sabía si actualizar o no, de verdad espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews para poder darle a esta historia más desarrollo y mejor trama


End file.
